Word Drabbles
by Emeilia-Rose
Summary: Random words, matching drabbles. Jibbs.
1. Shaneequa

**Jeanne gave me 10 words to write about, here they are. **

**Drift**

She knew she shouldn't be going to his house. She knew she shouldn't let him touch her. She knew she should have ignored the pull he had on her, but she couldn't help but drift his way.

**DVD **

Walking into her living room he almost laughed seeing the big, strong Director curled up watching the TV. But he didn't; this had always been her weakness. On certain days when he was in the doghouse he would buy her a new DVD and all would be right again.

**Dots**

He swallowed hard at the word. He could only imagine what she was going to be doing with those little balls of ice cream later on. He had never left the grocery store faster in his life.

**Gravel **

"Shit!"

Coming back into the room he was accosted with a stream of curses she was mumbling.

"Gravel?"

She sent him a glare still rubbing at the tiny scratches that lay across her back.

"That's the last time we have sex on a dirt path," she said grimly.

**Castle (Thanks to Jeanne -.-)**

She was no princess. She didn't have a castle or a horse. But what she did have was a Knight in shining armor-- silver hair, blue eyes and all.

**Pink **

She dealt with angry men all day long; she could play with the big boys and look damn good and professional doing it. But when it came to underwear she always wore pink.

**Box**

She slammed the door with force as she entered her office. Today was already going horribly. She glanced over to her desk and a heart shaped box caught her eye. Maybe it wasn't _that _bad.

**Pepper**

He knew her favorite things.

Bourbon.

Pillows.

Orchids.

And pepper steak.

**Trees**

If she were a tree she'd be tall and proud. And he'd be the one to come and cut her down just to remind her she was only as good as the rest of the forest.

**Rainbow**

He loved her in:

Red like her hair.

Orange like fire.

Yellow like the sun.

Green like her eyes.

Blue like the sky.

Indigo like the ocean.

Violet like an orchid.

He loved her in the Rainbow.

**If you're happy and you know it Review my drabbles???**


	2. Aserene

**A/N: These ten words were given to me by A'serene. **

**I was going to wait until tomorrow to post these but I decided to be nice, and remembered that I won't have time tomorrow.**

**Ocean**

It was an unsaid promise between the two of them. She had put in hours towards its completion, and she would be damned if he wasn't going to take her sailing on the ocean when the boat was done.

**Orchid**

She wasn't one to fawn over romantic gestures and cliché setups, but a gigantic bouquet of orchids could not go unnoticed. Cynthia had praised them, Ziva and Abby had taken turns admiring the delicate petals, Tony had snooped around for the card and evidence from whoever had sent them, and Ducky had smiled a knowing smile at the sight of them.

It was as good of an apology she was going to get, and she liked it that way.

**Escape (Another one thanks to Jeanne -.-)**

Everyone wants that head-over-heels, thinking about you every second type of love. But Jenny, she was one of the few that felt suffocated by it. She had no other choice but to escape.

**  
Purple**

The purple nighty haunted his memory. She'd worn it all over Europe and he was pretty sure she was wearing it tonight, or at least she had been before his call. Now he was only imagining how good it must still look on her.

**  
Fantasy**

She shouldn't be having this fantasy, not now not ever. But every glance towards the desk had her aching for him to bust into her office and take at work.

The door opened.

"Jethro, get over here." He followed her orders and sauntered up to her.

She attacked his mouth and only pulled away when she realized he was trying to say something.

"Is this a fantasy of yours, Jen?"

Her eyes darkened and he had his answer. Jenny was having fantasies of office sex; this was going to work out well for him.

**Chocolate**

The cake was done up nicely and the guests were marveling at the beauty of the ceremony. Stephanie looked nice in her wedding dress and he had to admit he was enjoying her smiling. She had chosen everything that went into the flashy ceremony, from his tux to the cake flavor. She had chose Vanilla.

Jen would have wanted Chocolate.****

Stapler _**(Really didn't like this one, but couldn't think of something to fit with stapler that wasn't played out.)**_**  
**

Paperwork was boring and repetitive and everything she despised about this job. She read, signed, stapled; over and over again. When she stapled though, it was far harder than it needed to be and the poor stapler was taking all the brunt of her frustrations. She'd have to get him to buy her a new one.

**  
Purse  
**

Abby and McGee were only trying to help, they honestly hadn't intended on finding what they did. Jenny had left her purse on Gibbs desk on her way out, and good hearted Timmy came to the forensic extraordinaire for advice on what to do with it. She went to stash it on a shelf in her lab until tomorrow, when it fell.

A packet of condoms tumbled out of the bag.

That was the last time they ever tried to help Jenny with her purse.

**  
Blanket**

"Jethro."

No reply.

"Jethro."

Nothing.

"Jethro! Dammit give me some."

Simultaneously she wrenched the blanket from his body and kicked him clear to the other side of the bed.

"Jen, I'm cold."

"Go get another blanket." She said making her point – He knew better than to talk back.

**  
Watch**

He had missed _another_ awards ceremony. She had once again called him and he had scraped by barely with some highly fabricated story. He had expected to be let off the hook and was looking foreword to spending a relaxing night with her.

He was not suspecting a watch sitting on his bed where he had thought she should be.

_Maybe next time you'll be on time._

_-Jenny_

He smirked and conceded to her point. She was after all, Madame Director.

**Reviewing is the equivalent to saving a puppy from a pound- Or something like that, you get the point. **

**Review ((:**


	3. StrawberriL

**A/N: Today's drabbles were brought to you in part by StrawberriL who suggested the words. I need someone else to suggest ones for tomorrow so PM me if you are interested ((:**

**-Tori**

**Bubbles**

She loved to pamper herself. She loved everything about a warm bath with candles and soft music in the background. Often, just the thought of it pulled her through an excruciatingly long day. Jethro had tried to be sweet, and really it was the thought that counted, but the bath was just not the same without bubbles.

**Cheesecake **

A night out with the team was a fun way to spend a surprise birthday party for DiNozzo, needless to say it wasn't much of a surprise; he was much too aware of the upcoming presents to forget the date. Abby had planned dinner at some seafood themed restaurant, with a follow-up desert at some fancy pastry place that Gibbs knew Jen adored, then a trip to a local dance club, which had taken much convincing for himself, Jenny, and Ducky.

The whole time at the club he had scarcely seen the team, but Jen had seemed as if she was holding back laughter.

Only when they got home did he realize she had let him walk around with cheese cake smeared on his shirt collar.

**Socks**

She was always cold, and he was more than happy to warm her up most of the time. One Sunday morning when he had actually decided to sleep in she had taken it upon herself to make breakfast…

Wearing only her socks.

He didn't much care for her cooking but would gladly have her make his food every day.

**Shampoo**

**(Sorry for the sadness I just had to put it in there.)**

Her shampoo seemed to linger on his pillows. He was convinced it was one of a kind, specially made for her, never smelling it anywhere other than wafting from her hair. There wasn't a distinct name he could put to it, it wasn't citrus or tropical, cinnamon or vanilla, it was just _Jen._

One could only describe it as some heavily addicting mixture of passion and power that she carried with her daily.

Now that she was gone it's all he had left to remind himself of exactly who she was, that and the memories.

**Desk**

Her desk was her pride and joy, the pillar of all that she had achieved in her career, and as much as he hated the Director act she wore sometimes seeing her behind that desk made him smile- if only to himself- every time.

**Clouds**

It was juvenile, childish and a highly non-productive waste of time, but looking at the clouds had always been a hobby.

One that she was teaching their daughter to love just as much as she did.

**Ponytail**

It made since to wear comfy sneakers and loose slacks today. A plain shirt and light make-up added to her casual look. She was reliving her agent days, and was just as nervous as she was excited. It had been a while, and she knew nobody doubted her abilities, well nobody but herself.

Looking in the mirror she pulled her now shoulder length hair into a high, almost playful ponytail. She reached for her evidence kit and smiled to herself. This case was going to be fun.

**Flip-Flops**

**(I stole this idea from my father, who absolutely despises these things ever since my ungraceful self almost broke her neck riding a bike in them.)**

Gibbs had his rules, she was pretty sure Abby and Tony might have added on and made some of their own as well.

This one was her only rule.

Flip-Flops could only bring trouble. Whether it be while running after a suspect, and alerting everyone where she currently was by the loud click-clack of her flip-flops on the pavement, or the danger of running down a hill in them and ending up in a tangled sore heap at the bottom, they were just a bad idea.

Some might say her extremely high heels were dangerous, but they had never spent an afternoon with Gibbs in flip-flops.

_Jenny's rule #1- Only wear Flip-Flops if you have a death wish._

**Electricity**

There was no other way to describe it besides electricity. Attraction wasn't nearly a strong enough a word to describe them, and love sounded too cliché for the torrent of frustration and conflict that followed them everywhere.

Yupp, Abby decided, Gibbs and Jenny were definitely _electricity._

**Tampon (I was at a loss for a minute with this word, but hopefully it's okay.)**

As much as she was a tough, hard-pressed investigator, she was also a woman. She dealt with a guarantee of the sometimes crippling pain of cramps, the bloating that made her pull out totally different wardrobe options, killer migraines that made her curse every light in the NCIS building and wish for a blackout, and the inevitable mood swings that promised to keep everyone at bay every month. But, like every other woman on the face of the planet, she dealt with it with the help of Midol and a decent bowl of chocolate ice cream.

For some reason, though, it came as an immense surprise to Jethro that she kept an extra supply of womanly products in her desk.

He was trying to be helpful: organizing folders and reading reports with her in her office because he could tell she wanted to be anywhere but there on this particular day.

His pen had run out of ink so he went rifling through her desk blindly searching for another, when he pulled out what he suspected to be a ball-point ink pen.

Lo and behold he had grabbed a tampon.

**Something clever.**

**Review?**


	4. RomanticSoutherner

**A/N: These words were suggested to me by RomanticSoutherner. Thanks! Next one might take a while; my creative juices are running on empty.**

**Moonlight **

It creeps over the windowsill and crawls slowly up the high back of her impressive leather chair, leaving every thing in its path tainted blue and ghostly. It continues taking over the office, only to stop and glow in her hair, the moonlight meets the orange tinged light of her desk lamp and clashes on the edge of the papers she is trying so hard to focus on.

She yawns and ignores it as the pressing reminder of how long she has been cooped up for. Her eyes drift from the blurring words of the page and she hazards a glance at the clock.

She wonders what time it is in Mexico, And if he's up she is determined to be as well.

****

Icicles  


It's easy to see why winter is his favorite season; because it's Jenny's.

He loves to see the way her eyes light up when she realizes it has snowed over night. He adores the way she can go on and on about how beautiful the snowflakes are, and he has to agree when she comes in wearing them in her hair. He could sit for hours with her in the sleepy quiet that winter brings and only get up to carry a sleeping Jen to their bedroom.

But the best thing about winter was the memory of one freezing Paris morning when he brought and icicle in and ran it over the exposed plains of her sleeping body.

He smiles as he drinks his morning coffee; it looked like winter was coming.

**  
Mystery  
**

He pretended to be as enthralled with the mystery of who the Director's new boyfriend was as every one else. Although all evidence pointed to the contrary, it was no one new.

He should feel threatened, but it was all part of the plan. When they finally outed themselves the whole NCIS building would be ashamed that they hadn't noticed it earlier.

**  
Faith (Set during Jeopardy.) **

He had been beyond prayers for an upwards of fifteen years. He didn't believe in God anymore; not after they had died.

And though he had left religion behind, he still had faith. Faith in her; she could deal with this. She had been an excellent agent after all.****

Handle (Set sometime in season four about The Frog…. I just couldn't resist.)  


Jenny Shepard knew she was slowly loosing control. She knew that this was pushing all professional and personal ties away, that this was slowly destroying the life she had worked so hard to build up.

She used to have a handle on things. She used to be able to think rationally before acting. She used to pride her self in her image and accomplishments. But now, that all came second to this obsession. Her responsibility to the Agency, to her agents, and to herself all fell to the wayside in order to accommodate this mission.

She knew in the end something would have to give, she only hoped it wouldn't be her.

**  
Snow Globe (Sorry if you actually like snow globes!)  
**

They were tacky--cute--but tacky. Even as a child she had never been particularly interested in snow globes; she would fawn over one her father had brought her from one of his trips, for about five minutes until the charm of the glass orb had worn off. They had all ended up in some long forgotten box hidden away in the attic.

All but one. One of Paris was setting on a shelf in her study; it had been a recent present from him, and possibly her favorite one ever.

**  
Mess (Hopefully this makes up for the angst of the others!)**

This mess measured up as one of the biggest he had seen his whole life. There was pillow stuffing strewn all throughout the hall and living room, chocolate smears on the walls and furniture, and two tiny chocolate handprints on the light fur of their new golden retriever puppy.

He followed the splashing sounds into the kitchen to find a very frazzled Jenny and a giggling toddler. She looked up and smiled his way before returning her attention to the little boy sitting in the sink.

"Your son decided to paint the puppy…" she said while attempting to scrub some dried chocolate off of their child's cheek.

"And the whole house," he observed. "What about the pillow?"

"The puppy tried to retaliate."

They both received a huge splash of soapy water as the kid decided to use the dish soap bottle as a boat to battle the kitchen sink waves.

She sighed and handed him the washcloth. "Your turn."

**Teddy Bear (I've taken creative liberty and made the assumption that she hadn't been in all of the rooms of his house.)**

She didn't mean to snoop, but he had been vague in his description of where the extra sanders were. He had merely said 'upstairs, spare bedroom.' This had been unhelpful since she knew there were three other bedrooms in the house besides his.

Jenny knew immediately they weren't in here, but it hadn't stopped her from glancing over the pink painted bedroom. There were Barbies spread out in one corner, crayon pictures hung on the wall and tiny vanity table with a bright pink sparkly hairbrush at the foot of the bed.

On the neatly made up comforter was a small fluffy Teddy bear with a reflective silver necklace on. Even from the door way she could make out the name 'Kelly' on the tag of the chain.

A gruff cough from behind her had her jumping guiltily.

"Jethro, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I haven't changed it since," He cut off her apology in a choked voice.

She nodded and reached for his hand, knowing he probably hadn't even stepped foot in the room since.

**Mantle (I struggled with this one…)**

He advanced on her. She smiled seductively and licked her lips. Gibbs had her pinned to the wall in no time but just before he could rip her clothes off she stopped him.

"I can't, Jethro…"

He raised an eyebrow and noticed her glancing over to the fireplace on the other side of the living room. "What?"

She gestured to the mantle, pulling him out of the room and towards to the stairs. She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to him "It feels like he was watching."

Gibbs gulped and looked back to the picture of Jasper Shepard that sat on the mantle. He looked proud and almost disapproving in his uniform.

There was no way he could ever think about that room the same.

**Next up are LeeBug's words and then MyOwnWorstCritic's **

**Thanks for the reviews! They make my day; I especially like hearing which ones are your favorites!**

**So keep 'em coming and review :))**


	5. LeeBug

**A/N: Thanks to LeeBug for these words!! **

**And I have recently become aware that these are not so much drabbles as they are short stories, my apologies, but I'm trying to fix it!**

**Technology**

She smiled and watched with amusement as he continued to struggle with his computer. All of the sudden a loud beeping noise roared through the bull pen and Gibbs jumped. Jenny struggled to keep from bursting with laughter and drawing attention to herself. His hands flew out and started rubbing and then_ shaking_ the screen as if that would make the annoying noise go away. Finally he lost the ability to care about the stupid computer and just shoved it off the other side of the desk.

She gasped at his sudden action and everything was silent except the last whir of the dying computer.

"Technology problems Jethro?"

He looked guiltily up at her. "No… It, uh…. fell."

"I'm sure it did."

**Cats**

She had begged and pleaded, gave a rational argument and nearly thrown a fit in the middle of the pet store. But he didn't budge. There was no way they were getting a cat. He loved his boat way too much to let it become a scratching post.

**Pain**

He cringed and watched as the small hands continued their evil crusade on the wood. No matter how many times he gently reminded her to go _with the grain _it never seemed to sink into her inebriated brain that she was doing it wrong.

She re-adjusted the sander and moved to take another swipe at the innocent beam when he stepped in.

Watching a drunken Jen sand the boat was just far too painful.

**Bright**

A bright light swept through the fogged up window and seemed to land directly in Jen's eyes. Only when she realized what that light was did she panic.

This was no good. In fact, this was career endingly horrible. Her mind was in overdrive trying to find a fitting excuse for why the Director of an agency would be caught in the back seat of a car with one of her agents.

**Sturdy (Honestly I'm not sure how this one got so long…)**

This was war. War fueled by lust and pent up sexual tension that he was sure the whole building was choking on. He normally didn't notice when the bullpen would seemingly freeze during the intense stare down matches that cracked between her spot on the landing and his desk when things that day had gone awry for one of them. But today it seemed to be the main event of NCIS headquarters. Naturally, they used each other as a scapegoat and everyone around them scattered like ants at the first stirrings of their fights, afraid that they would be crushed by the giant evil child that was the Director's and Agent Gibbs' combined tempers.

Those were his favorite kind of days; when probie agents called in all their favors and prayed to whatever god they could before taking their problems to the likes of Gibbs or Director Shepard. By her actions this morning, today was going to be similar. A small disagreement had turned snarky and sarcastic between two very tired and impatient people. Somewhere in the middle of their minor argument she had decided that this could be fun; riling him up through whatever means necessary just to watch the way his fists curled up as he strode angrily out of her office.

She smirked as her door slammed shut, easily shifting into an angry persona before yanking it open again and stomping out surprisingly fast in her heels toward her target.

"Agent Gibbs I expect you to show me respect, and by me I mean my office door as well." She bellowed just loud enough to catch the eyes and ears of everyone within throwing distance, but not loud enough to be obnoxious.

He stopped; hand still on the railing as he turned around. She noted the way his jaw muscles clenched and she inwardly laughed; this was way too easy.

"Yes Director." He said tightly before all but jumping down the stairs. Left standing on the catwalk, she took her time to sweep her eyes over the squad room and silently get the agents who had stopped to watch the spectacle back to work. Satisfied in her acting abilities she returned to the sanctuary of her office to do her job, and if her efforts proved fruitful, scheme.

He didn't quite understand why she had picked him as a pawn in her game, but he knew the next time he walked into her office he wouldn't be able to contain himself and she would win.

He really hoped that desk was as sturdy as it looked.

**Kiss **

K is for kryptonite. Her kisses melted him and he had no other choice but to do her evil bidding.

I- I is for ignitable. She could turn into a flame as red hot as her hair with one well planned, well placed kiss.

S- S is for secretive. It was always a mystery, even to her, when he would corner her somewhere and viciously attack her mouth.

S- S is for surplus. He always seemed to have a never-ending amount of enticing kisses waiting for her.

**Vodka (I enjoy writing Stephanie in…. don't ask why. I don't have an answer.)**

It was Moscow. It was cold and definitely not somewhere he wanted to be. Stephanie hated it as much as he did, if not more, but she had decided to stand tall at her husband's side throughout his assignment in Russia. And since it was Russia, Vodka seemed to be a staple in their alcohol cabinet.

Stephanie would always be Vodka to him, and Jenny would always be Bourbon.

**Deep (You should know what this is about. I hope.)**

She thought she had known him.

_She_ had explored his body and made note of every scar and freckle. _She_ had coaxed him to talk about things. _She_ had been privy to his thoughts. _She_ had thought she knew him down deep.

But apparently _she _didn't know him well enough to know one of the biggest aspects of him, what made him so driven and sometimes dark.

He hadn't cared to share the secret that had once been his whole world, and probably still was.

And if she didn't know him completely, she didn't know anything about him.

That's just how he was; you knew him deeply or you didn't know him at all.

**Collide/Collision (this one was fun : P)**

Recipe for Disaster :

One Jennifer Shepard, nose in a file, briskly treading on the catwalk towards the elevator,

Plus,

One Jethro Gibbs parading up the stairs like he owned the place, expecting everyone to move out of his way like the Red sea for Moses, while simultaneously gawking at the very red-light behavior unfolding between his agents in the bull pen,

Mix well with pointed fingers and raised voices; throw in a dash of lecture on safety from Ducky and a few sprinkles of corny DiNozzo jokes,

And you have a NCIS collision to go down in the history books!


End file.
